Raetac Romani
Raetac Romani, of the family Romani. Long proud family are we, forever touched by Void. Traits and Appearance Raetac is in his mid 40's, his hair the colour of ravens with streaks of grey, straight and shoulder length, tucked behind his ears. A short goatee sports his chin, mostly black though his chin is the first area to show grey. He wears a one-piece visor, totally obscuring his eyes from outside inspection, which he wears even in dark rooms, which is perched on a hawk-like nose. Behind the visor his eyes have been changed by exposure to drivespace in a freak accident and resemble yellow cats eyes in all regards. He walks with cat like grace, a fluid deliberate pace. He will occasionally refer to him in the plural, saying we and us instead of I. This has change in recent times referring himself in plural is more common to the singular since his courtship. Biography Raetacs life in the Far Verona Universe is chronicled in story form, mainly recreated from chatlogs of the In Character Discord channels * Prologue * Void Crossed Paths * Combat in the Void * Courting the Void * Close Quarters * Family Affairs * Ashes to Ashes * Phoenix Rising * Controlled Chaos * Hunting Information * Crisis Point * The Long Night * Mercantile Dreams * Healing Old Wounds * Ups and Downs Early Life First born to Voidtouched Pyxis Andrei Romani and Seeker Pyxis Silviu Romani nee Ionescu. Raetac lived a carefree and reckless noble life. Blessed with strength, vitality and charisma there was little that he could not accomplish once he set his mind to it. He carried the Romani name proudly, absorbing everything his family had done and experienced, especially changes that his ancestors had undergone in freak accidents while piloting the stars. The Romani name was a curse in some circles and a lure to others, unpredictable fates seemed to precede it. Education and Stats Rateac was predominately home schooled within the family. His grandparents retained much of their knowledge and skills prior to the Velan Split and Raetac proved to be capable student, with time, showing expert skills. His piloting testing was phenomenal, attaining one of the best scores that was not outmatched for many a year. His education to a different turn after his tragedy (see Prologue ). After hospitalized incarceration for close on a decade, Raetacs physical transformation restricted him from returning to a pilots life, let alone the shame of his recklessness. He was tutored in close quarters combat and skills not common to Pyxis, pushing his body and spirit to breaking point time and time again for what was to come, the War against Artificial Life. Surviving Family Raetac Romani (Male), the eldest of his generation, the last surviving generation of the Romani Bloodline Christina Romani (Female), current Head of the Romani houseold in Raetacs absense Ion and Alexandru Romani (Twin Males), Pilots and Explorers commanding the Emerald Metal Elena Romani (Female), undertaking medical studies on the Lodestone psychic powers here - short summary! Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members